Rockin' in the Southside!
by L1701E
Summary: Chapter 14 up! Complete! When Red Dragon and Shadowcat are asked by the X-Men and Misfits to investigate rumors of a mutant team, they meet the Southside Misfits! R&R Please! Suggestions needed badly!
1. New Friends!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

**Hey folks! L1701E here! I got a brand spankin' new fic for you! In this fic, I introduce to you a team of mutants suggested to me by Aaron: the Southside Misfits, a team of rag-tag mutants who operate from ****Chicago****, ****Illinois****. Anyway, I hope you like this story!**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics and Sunbow Entertainment. The Southside Misfits belong to Aaron. Thanks for letting me use them, man.**

Chapter 1: New Friends!

**Chicago****, ****Illinois**

Chicago, Illinois. The home of the blues and some of the most beautiful skyscrapers in America. And on one of the roads going into the city, one could see a certain bright red car.

"Wow. It sure is nice to see Chicago again." Kitty Pryde smiled from the passenger seat of the bright red car.

"I thought you grew up in Northbrook." Jake Wildfire said from the driver's seat. He was driving into Chicago.

"Yeah, but I've been here lots of times." Kitty replied. "Like, thanks again for coming with me to Chicago."

"Sure, Kitty." Jake smiled. "It was no problem. I was going to be sent here anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, rumors are flying that there are a bunch of mutants acting like superheroes in town." Jake replied. "Althea and Hawk sent wanted me to go down and investigate."

"An attempt at recruitment, right?" Kitty crossed her arms.

"Isn't that why you're coming here?" Jake smirked. "I figured we might as well work together."

"You got a point, Red Dragon." Kitty nodded. "Oh yeah, I've been doing e-correspondence with a girl from Chicago. She sent me a picture." Kitty showed Jake a picture of a red-haired Asian girl. Jake shot a quick peek.

"She's pretty. What's her screen?" Jake asked.

"_You_ use e-mail?" Kitty blinked. Jake didn't seem like the type of person to use e-mail.

"Yeah." Jake blinked. "I write editorials for a wrestling website every couple weeks. I have to use e-mail to send it in."

"I guess you get a lot of responses, considering that you know a lot about the wrestling business."

"Kitty, it's my life." Jake smiled.

"Like, what kind of powers do you think these mutants have?" Kitty wondered.

"I don't know." Jake shrugged. "It will be interesting to meet them, though."

"Yeah." Kitty agreed. Suddenly, a Chicago police car raced by the red car Jake drove.

"What in the world?!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Let's check it out." Jake said. "Hey!" What appeared to be a blur covered in electricity raced by in the air. "That's got to be one of the mutants! Only a mutant or some kind of altered human could cause that!"

"Let's go!" Kitty ordered. Jake stepped on the gas and raced as he could legally after the flying blur of lightning. "Jake, go faster!"

"I can't! My dad would kill me if he found out I got a parking ticket!" Jake exclaimed.

"He's wrestling in Japan!" Kitty exclaimed in response.

"You underestimate my dad's ability to find out things. He could be in **space** and he'd still find out." Jake replied. They weaved and dodged through the traffic until they saw something shocking. The blur of lightning hovered down right next to him. The blur was actually human! The teenage Caucasian boy had black hair in a mullet and blue eyes hidden behind a pair of yellow sunglasses with black lenses. He was clad in what appeared to be a yellow lab coat with purple sleeves and a purple lightning bolt stripe on each breast of the jacket. His hands were covered in yellow biker gloves with black studded wristbands. He wore a purple-and-black checkerboard t-shirt with the top button undone and a slightly-undone yellow tie. He also wore yellow slacks with a purple studded belt and yellow Converse shoes with purple socks.

"Hey-you-why-are-you-following-me?" The boy said quickly.

"A speedster." Kitty blinked.

"And an electrokinetic, like my brother." Jake nodded.

"Hey-wait! You're-Jake-Wildfire! You're-Red-Dragon! Awesome! Nice-to-meet-a-fellow-Misfit!"

"A fellow Misfit?!" Red Dragon and Shadowcat said in shock.

"Yep-yep-yep! I'm Johnny-B-Goode-of-the-Southside-Misfits!"

"Southside Misfits?!" Kitty exclaimed. "Jake, did-?"

"No, if there was a third team, my teammates and the West Coast guys would've known about it." Jake replied. "I think that he's one of those mutant vigilantes we heard about."

"Hey Goode, what's going on here?" Kitty asked loudly.

"Something-big-downtown." Johnny replied. "Hang-on-dudes!" He created a net of electricity that wrapped itself around the car. Johnny B. Goode took to the air, dragging the car behind him.

"Now I know what it's like to fly with your brother." Kitty said to Jake.

"Don't ask me. I can fly myself." Jake climbed out of the car and flew behind. He hit a button on his watch, causing him to be in his Misfit costume, and then he shifted into his Dragon Mode so he could keep up with the super-fast flying electrokinetic.

"Good thing I, like, brought this." Kitty pulled her Shadowcat costume from her bag. "I totally knew I'd need it."

_Okay, this is getting very weird._ Jake mused to himself as he flew behind the car. _An **unofficial** group of Misfits.__ Maybe the Misfits are a bigger influence on the mutant community than I thought. _

_Man, Scott would be totally **ticked** if he found out about this. Southside Misfits, huh? And according to Jake, this group isn't GI Joe-formed. He does have a point. If a third Misfit team was being formed, Althea would rub it in Scott's face. I wonder where these 'Southside Misfits' came from?_ Kitty's mulling ended when Johnny B. Goode landed. Jake landed a couple seconds afterward.

"Okay Johnny B, what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Johnny B. Goode!" Two boys ran up to the 80s-dressing kid. One was a large muscular African-American kid who appeared to be a little over six feet tall. His brown hair was in chin-length dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, and he had 5 o'clock shadow. He had on a backwards black White Sox cap. He was clad in a black t-shirt with "I am trouble" on it, torn-up black jeans, short black leather jacket, and black combat boots. He also had on a black bandanna. The other was shorter, around 5'5". He had chin-length black hair with blond streaks, brown eyes, and a skin tone that indicated he was a mix of Caucasian and Native American. He was clad in a blue bandanna with a couple warriors' feathers attached to it. He was clad in a glittery green-and-brown camouflage basketball jersey with an orange up-and-down-pointing arrow on it. He had on matching glittery slacks with the orange arrow on the front of the left leg. Around his neck was a thin gold chain, and pumps on his feet. He was rather toned.

"Hey Trouble! Hey WrongWay! Guys, meet Red Dragon! He's one of the East Coast Misfits." Johnny grinned.

"Unofficially." Jake added.

"Guys, the big man with dreadlocks is Trouble, and the short guy is WrongWay."

"Watch your language, Goody-Two-Shoes, or else I won't help you find the remote control anymore." The half-Caucasian, half-Native American kid laughed.

"My name is Kitty, but they call me Shadowcat." Kitty phased out of the car, dressed in her X-Men uniform. "I'm from the X-Men."

"Charmed." WrongWay winked. "My name is Mike Baxter. My big best bud over here is Eric Phillips. I'm called WrongWay. Don't let it fool you. My mutant powers allow me to find anyone or anything. I also have a photographic memory that was enhanced by my X-Gene. Eric's called Trouble. He gets into trouble a lot. Nothing can hurt him, and he can lift a pretty ton." The big African-American mutant nodded.

"I've heard of you X-Men." Eric looked at Kitty. "No offense, but I don't like the thought of answering to some bald mind-reader."

"You don't like answering to anybody, man!" Mike laughed. "The only reason you answer to Kid Superstar is out of respect."

"He earned it." Eric said simply.

"I'm sure you guys heard of me." Jake said simply. "What's going on here?"

"And like, who's Kid Superstar?"

Well, looks like some new players enter the fold! Who is Kid Superstar? Who else comprise the Southside Misfits? What is the trouble going down? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	2. Monster Attack!

**Rockin' in the Southside!**

_To Raliena: Could Jamie have planted a bug on Kitty? That's a possibility. Could it also be feeding the action to a monitor of Trinity's? Again, that's a possibility. I myself would not be surprised if something like that did happen or was happening right then and there.._

_To Sparky Genocide: Credit goes to Aaron for creating the Southside Misfits. He proposed the idea to me in an e-mail. He created all the members. I'm just writing them. He's working on a story himself starring them. I'm going to beta-read it for him. They are an unofficial team, but I don't think Jake would jump to a lawsuit right away. What Jake is doing is representing the Misfits, despite the fact he's unofficial. Besides, I think Jake would understand when the group reveals why they took the name. He's not officially considered a Misfit anyway, despite the fact that he lives, trains, and helps them out. He had this status put on himself because he feels that the feud between the X-Men and the East Coast Misfits is silly and a waste of time and energy._

_To_ _Aaron__: I'm glad you let me use the characters. I liked your idea so I just **had** to write it down. I'm glad you liked the introduction of the story. Well, I do have a bit of a talent for describing people. I'm sure Jake and Kitty would be quite amazed by the rest of our new favorite Chicago-based heroes._

Chapter 2: Monster Attack!

**The streets of Chicago**

"What is going on? Who is Kid Superstar?" Jake asked, shifting back to normal human form.

"Superstar's our boss." Eric replied simply. "He'll be glad for the help."

"This crazy monster just appeared out of nowhere and started smashing everything, like a cheap Japanese movie!" WrongWay exclaimed. "He looks like that Turkish tar creature from Scooby-Doo or something!"

"Could be worse. Could be Godzilla." Johnny shrugged.

"Yeah, but wouldn't he be on _our_ side?" WrongWay scratched his head.

"We got work to do, guys." Trouble reminded.

"Oh yeah." Johnny realized. He grabbed Kitty. "Allow me to zip you there, madam." Johnny B. Goode zipped off in a streak on lightning.

"Stupid show-off." Trouble grumbled. "That idiot was the one who _brought_ us here!"

"I'll fly you there." Jake offered, shifting into Dragon Mode.

"Wow." WrongWay blinked. "Can you keep up with Johnny B like that?"

"I can try." Jake said. He took off, carting WrongWay and Trouble with his arms. "He's pretty fast."

"Yeah. Can you believe he manages the band, too?"

"Band?" Jake blinked.

"Yeah." WrongWay laughed. "We're also a band. The Southside Rockers. Eric plays drums and I play bass and saxophone." He looked up at Jake. "Yo Dragon Man!"

"They call me Red Dragon." Jake corrected. "What?"

"You know that girl Shadowcat?" WrongWay tilted his head in Kitty's direction.

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine." Jake replied.

"Does she believe in premarital sax? AAAAAAH-_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!_" WrongWay burst out laughing. "Get it? I play saxophone."

"You stole that joke from a John Hughes movie, man." Jake shook his head.

"What's the matter Mike? Can't think up any bad jokes of your own, so you have to steal bad jokes from movies?" Eric smirked.

"Oh shut up." Mike put on a pouty look on his face.

"Just use your powers and tell me where Johnny and Kitty went." Jake grumbled. WrongWay sighed and activated his strange tracking ability.

"Right there!" He pointed ahead. Jake flapped his wings for some speed and lift, and he glided down, dropping the two Southside Misfits at a safe height. He landed himself and changed back to his human form. He rejoined Kitty and Johnny.

"You know, I remember that episode of Scooby-Doo." Jake blinked as he saw the giant tar monster. It was around 60 feet tall, and it looked like the one from Scooby-Doo, complete with big round green eye and huge maw. One teenager was already taking it on. The teen was as tall as the monster. His long black hair and skin was sheathed in organic steel. He was clad in a blue headband, a blue sleeveless t-shirt with a yellow 5-pointed star on it, blue leather pants with yellow five-pointed stars all over it, a yellow studded belt, and black combat boots. His ensemble was completed with a black sleeveless trenchcoat and blue wristbands with a yellow star on them.

"Man, that Jason." WrongWay grinned. "He's our boss."

"Jason Vincent. He's known as Kid Superstar." Trouble added.

"Yeah." Kitty added. "His mutation totally gives him whatever powers and abilities he needs to get out of a situation. Like, for example, if he's drowning, he gains gills."

"Adaptability." Jake nodded. "And his mutation has seen fit to give him the ability to grow to 60 feet tall and sheath himself in a steel skin."

"Hey! WrongWay! Trouble! Gimme a hand here!" Kid Superstar yelled as he grappled with the monster.

"We found help! These two guys known as Shadowcat and Red Dragon!" WrongWay waved.

"Good. We could use it." Superstar said. The monster roared as two beams of flame, a beam of red hex energy, and a pair of red laser beams hit its back. Two mutants flew down, bearing down on the creature. One was a red-haired Asian girl surrounded by a sheath of flame, clad in an orange halter top, orange leather pants with a silver belt, white boots, white gloves, and a black leather vest with an orange-and-silver flame on the back. The second was another girl, whose long black hair had streaks of red in it. She was clad like a witch, but all in red: a thigh-high dress, knee-length boots with the laces in front, a short leather jacket, and a witch's hat with goggles on it. She was surrounded in an aura of red energy, and she carried a red-and-black Ibanez guitar.

"The redhead's Lisa Blaze. We call her Fyre." WrongWay introduced. "She has flame-based powers."

"She's like an Asian version of Firestar." Jake blinked.

"She can also control flame." Eric added.

"Like Pyro." Jake noted.

"She's got a…thing for Pyro." Eric sighed. Mike laughed.

"A _thing?!_ She's **crazy** about him!"

"BURN!!!" Fyre cackled, blasting flames at the monster.

"Lisa, watch it!" Jason yelled. "You're going to roast _me_ if you're not careful!"

"Sorry, KS. I can't help it. I _LOOOOOOOVE_ setting fires, hee hee!" Lisa laughed, her voice containing a bit of Irish lit.

"The Wendy the Good Witch wannabe is Vicky Stephens. We call her Vixen." Mike added.

"She needs the guitar she carries to channel her powers." Eric added. "She can channel energy, as well as cause things to screw up."

_Just like Wanda._ Jake thought.

"She kind of thinks of herself as a combination of the Scarlet Witch and Kid Razor." Mike laughed. "She also has a charm power that allows her to make people do what she wants."

"Sounds like one woman I shouldn't mess with." Jake nodded. Mike chuckled.

"Yeah." He noticed Jake zoned out. "Jake?"

"Wait…Look at Fyre and the monster." Jake pointed. "They noticed the monster appeared to retch a little bit when the pyrokinetic tried to blast it. "Gather your friends. I have an idea." Jake smirked.

Well, looks like the Red Dragon has an idea! What's his plan? What madness will happen next? Will Jake and Kitty and the Southside Misfits hit it off? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	3. Monster's Defeat!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To Raliena: Yeah, looks like things are going to take a ride into __Crazy__Land__! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter and here's another one for you fresh from the computer! Hope you like it!_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, and I've still got to introduce one more member. Thank Aaron, a reviewer of my stories, for the idea. He created all the characters. I'm just merely using them. Scott and Jean having conniption fits, huh? Well, I can certainly imagine **that** happening if and when they found out about this! Anyway, enjoy the new chapter full of insanity!_

_To Aaron: I'm glad you liked the chapter! And I'm also glad you liked my introductions of Fyre, Vixen, and Kid Superstar. I thought about the characters as you described them in your e-mails and ideas for their costumes just appeared in my mind. In this chapter, Jake and Kitty will be introduced to the last member of the Southside Misfits. I agree with you that it will be interesting to see the reactions of Firestar and Pyro when they learn about Fyre (Firestar: She can **have** John! Anything to keep him away from me! Hey girl, enjoy him!)._

**Disclaimer: "Don't have a cow, man!" - Bart Simpson**

Chapter 3: Monster's Defeat!

**The Streets of ****Chicago**

The Southside Misfits quickly gathered around Shadowcat and Red Dragon as Jake outlined his plan. Kid Superstar shrunk back to his normal height of just over six feet, and his skin de-armored, revealing he was African-American.

"Okay, so the rest of us keep it distracted while you and Fyre blast it with flames." WrongWay said.

"Yup." Said Jake, nodding his head. "It's obvious that thing doesn't like fire."

"I don't understand why." Lisa blinked. "I like fire. It's pretty." Kitty stared at her, an amazed look on his face.

_It **can't** be her! **She's** the girl I've been doing e-mail correspondence with?!_ Kitty screamed mentally. _Great, one of my online friends is the female version of John Allerdyce!_

"I know the perfect person to distract him." Jason smirked. "Meet the last member of our little club: Jennifer Hendrix Starr."

"**_Starr?!_**" Kitty and Jake exclaimed. Jason motioned to a girl who looked like she belonged in California rather than Illinois. She had long blonde hair, and blue eyes. Over her right eye was a mark that definitely indicated she was a member of the Starr family: A red four-pointed star. She was around 5 feet 7, and she was clad in shiny white zebra-print boots, red leather pants with a white racing stripe down each side. On the front of the right leg was a white four-pointed star like the one on her face. She was clad in a black top with a red four-pointed star on it, a shiny red headband, and numerous red, white, and black bracelets on each wrist. Her ensemble was completed by black biker gloves and a white cowboy vest. Her fingernails were painted red-and-silver.

"Hi." She smiled. "They call me Jenni. I'm known as Shining Star."

"Jenni has energy-based abilities. She can fire lasers from her eye and hands. She also has limited hypnotic power and can create flashes of light that can incapacitate opponents temporarily." Jason described Jenni's powers.

"Jake, another Starr!" Kitty blinked.

"You must mean my cousins." Jenni laughed. "I never really knew about Paul or Craig, but I do know of Ace. We're all related."

"Well, I'll be." Jake chucked. "Looks like Misfit membership is a family tradition."

"No time for that now." Jason nodded. "The plan looks sound. Okay Jen, do your stuff, girl." Jenny nodded with a smile and raced towards the monster. "You may want to cover your eyes." The mutants did so.

"Hey ugly!" Jenni called. The monster turned and roared at her. "Let's put a little bit of light on the subject!" She clapped her hands, and a red flash of light erupted from her hands. The monster screeched as the light blast blinded it.

"Okay Fyre, let's go!" Jake ordered. Red Dragon and Fyre took off at top speed, Lisa blasting flames, and Jake spitting them.

"Trouble! Shining Star! Johnny B. Goode! Use your powers to keep them distracted! WrongWay, Shadowcat, make sure there are no innocent people in the way!" Jason ordered.

"Right!" Kitty followed the African-American teen's orders. _Funny, he's like Scott only…looser. He orders around, but he seems more jovial than Scott does._ Trouble started grabbing cars and cursing the creature out. Shining Star used her powers to disorient the creature with light flashes, Vixen blasted the creature with energy beams and used her hex powers to cause rubble to hit the monster, and Johnny B. Goode flew around the creature at high speed, giving it annoying zaps. Kid Superstar re-armored and his height increased to match the creature. He circled it carefully, avoiding the attacks the other mutants put out, including the fiery assaults provided by Lisa and Jake. He gave the creature a jab here and there to drive it even crazier.

"C'mon, dudette. Let's get you out of here. Wouldn't want you to be caught with that ugly gal." Mike laughed, pointing at the tar creature as he and Kitty helped an old lady away from the scene.

"It's working!" Jenni squealed happily. "It's working!" Jake's plan was working perfectly: The heat from Jake's and Lisa's fiery attacks were causing the tar that composed the monster to dry up and solidify. The monster slowly got slower in its attempt to swat away its nuisances until it became one solid piece. With a smirk, Jason tipped the monster over with a finger. It fell and shattered like a glass sculpture.

"Wow." Lisa grinned. "Never underestimate the power of fire."

"No kidding." Jake agreed. The heroes gathered up.

"Something tells me that we'd better make like race cars and zoom out of here before the cops show up!" Johnny blinked. Jason shrunk back down to his normal height, and his skin returned to normal, the temporary powers his X-Gene gave him for the situation fading away.

"You alright?" Vicki hugged Jason out of concern. Jason smiled.

"Don't worry, babe. It's going to take a lot more than an ugly monster to take me out." Jason grinned, giving Vicki a kiss on the cheek, making Vicki giggle. Jake smiled.

"You two dating?"

"Yeah." Jason grinned. "We have been for a while."

"It was love at first sight." Vicki smiled.

"Bleah!" Mike made a vomiting motion with his hand, making Eric and Johnny snicker. Vicki glared at them for a second, but then her face formed an evil grin. She waved her hand, and it caused the three boys to knock their heads together.

"Ow!" They cried.

"Heh heh heh heh heh heh…" Vixen giggled evilly.

"Curse you, you Scarlet Witch wannabe." Mike mock-threatened, shaking his fist.

"Where will you guys go?" Kitty asked.

"Oh that's easy. To the firehouse!" Johnny pointed up at the air. He zipped off in a blur of lightning.

"JOHNNY, YOU IDIOT!!! YOU FORGOT US!!!" The other Southside Misfits screamed. Johnny B. Goode zipped back.

"Oops, heh heh…Sorry." Johnny laughed nervously. He encased the other mutants in a ball of electrical power, and then zipped off in his trademark bolt of lightning, carrying the ball of electricity behind him.

Well, looks like the insanity shall continue! What insanity will happen next? What is the firehouse? Will I ask more of these stupid questions? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	4. Getting to Know You!

**Rockin****' in the Southside**

_To Red Witch: Again, good to see you back, Red Witch! Yep, there's a girl in the Starr family! Well, one can assume that Jenni would have the same effect on the boys that Paul and Ace have on the girls (or Craig has to a small degree on Wanda). Anyway, I read the new chapter of 'This Soap Opera called Life' and I loved it! Poor Kelly. He's barely been with the Misfits **one day** and already, he's about to be in need of a nice big rubber room. But then again, Kelly going nuts is a good thing!_

_To Aaron: I'm glad you liked the fight and the introduction of Jenni Hendrix Starr. I'm glad I did a good job of portraying your characters. I'm also glad you liked Jake and Kitty's reactions to Shining Star and Fyre, as well as the thing with Johnny B. Goode always leaving without his teammates. You'll see the X-Men and Misfits' reactions to the Southsiders very soon, I promise! Just keep on reading, pal!_

**Disclaimer: "My advice to you: Start drinking heavily." - John Belushi as Bluto, from the movie Animal House**

Chapter 4: Getting to Know You!

**The streets of Chicago**

"Ahhh…" Senator Robert Edward Kelly smiled as he drove down the street. "My car freshly washed and waxed, and no mutants anywhere in my sight. Life is good." Suddenly, with a **_FWOOSH_**, a blur of lightning raced by. The bigoted senator screamed as the blur sped by, causing his car to flip over. "Why me?" He whimpered underneath his upturned car.

**An old firehouse in Chicago**

The blur of lightning stopped in front of an old brick firehouse. The lightning blur turned into Johnny B. Goode.

"We're here!" Johnny grinned.

"Ugh." Kitty held her head. "That was strange. How does Pietro and Terrell do it?"

"Their bodies are adapted for speed, Kitty." Jake replied simply. "They can naturally handle the rigors of moving about at great speed as easily as I can handle a burning mouth."

"Home sweet home." Fyre smiled as Johnny made the electric ball the gang was contained in disappear.

"I hope no one swiped my video games." Mike said nervously.

"Nobody would want to touch _your_ things, dude. Relax." Vixen grinned.

"Oh very funny." Mike pouted. "I thought I was the clown around here."

"You _are_ a clown, WrongWay." Jenni laughed. She turned to Jake and Kitty. "Come on inside. It's nice and comfy."

"You mean you guys _live_ here?" Kitty blinked.

"It's not as bad as it looks, girl." Lisa smiled. "We fixed the place up, and it's cozy." Jason entered first and turned on the lights. The old firehouse looked very cheery and well-cared for. The inside looked like a teenager's dream: Several couches, a huge fridge filled with snack foods in the kitchen, a computer, a firepole, and the most important thing: A big screen TV with what appeared to be several other smaller TVs around it. "See?"

"Amazing!" Jake exclaimed. "How'd you-"

"You'd be surprised what people put in junkyards these days." Vicki laughed, flopping down on a couch.

"C'mere you!" Jason jumped Vicki and started tickling her.

"Jason! Stop that!" She screamed between laughs. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"Sorry about that, dude." Johnny sighed. Jake waved nonchalantly.

"I'm used to that. The leader of the East Coast Misfits has a boyfriend. They do PDAs like that all the time." Jake chuckled.

"You guys want soda?" Mike rummaged through the fridge.

"Sure, thanks." Kitty smiled as she sat down on a chair. Mike pitched the X-Man and unofficial East Coast Misfit a soda. Jake sat down on a couch and caught his soda.

"Hey Mike! Get down here so I can kick your butt again in Hot Pursuit!" Eric called, picking up a game controller in front of the TV.

"Not today, pal!" Mike leapt over the couch and grabbed the other controller. The two boys sat down in front of the big screen TV and started playing a game. "Man, your driving is off today, Trouble! And naturally, the cops are after you!"

"Oh shut up. Even in video games I get sirens chasing after me!" Eric grumbled.

"So that's how you got your codename, huh?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah." Eric replied simply.

"No matter where he goes, he finds some way to get himself into trouble." Lisa laughed. She eyed the picture of her in Kitty's belt. "So _you're_ the girl I've been e-mailing to?"

"I guess so." Kitty blinked. "This place is really nice."

"We fixed it up all ourselves." Lisa replied. "Some of us live here."

"You know the story." WrongWay wailed. "Parents find out you're a mutant, and they kick you out because they think you'll kill 'em just because you have powers."

"Did that happen to you, Mike?" Kitty blinked.

"Nope. My parents don't even notice it." Mike laughed. "My ability is very subtle. When people think of mutant powers, they think of stuff like flight, super strength, invulnerability, super speed, blah blah blah. Not necessarily an ability to find anything."

"My parents were jerks." Eric grumbled. "My old man and my old bag of a mother viewed me as a punching bag. My powers emerged when I got into another one of my fistfights with my old man. He tried to beat me with a beer bottle, but it broke and it didn't hurt. I didn't notice at the time. I punched the old waste of bones and organs twice. First punch nearly took his jaw off his head, second broke two ribs." Eric smirked proudly. "My mom called the cops. By the time they came, I was gone."

"Eric and I knew each other for years." Mike said. "We're like brothers. When we joined this group, we found and fixed up this firehouse and Eric lives here now."

"Lot better than my old home, that's for sure." Eric shrugged.

"I left before my parents could figure out my mutantcy." Lisa said. "They're old-fashioned folks. Wouldn't understand."

"That voice has a bit of an Irish accent in it." Jake noticed.

"I'm half-Irish." Fyre laughed. "I'm also half-Cambodian. It's a crazy combination, I know. But then again, I'm a crazy girl."

"I can see why you're into Pyro. You gushed about him endlessly in your e-mails." Kitty said.

"He likes fire. So do I. I think we'd make magic together." Fyre sighed longingly.

"That's not all you two would make." Mike joked. "Hey!" He dodged a fireball.

"Once he gets a look at me, he'll _beg_ to be with me!"

"There's this girl named Angelica on our team." Kitty smiled. "She'd _thank_ you for taking Pyro. He chases Angelica around all the time. She can't stand the guy!"

"Oh, I think I can keep him…distracted." Lisa purred, creating a feather boa out of fire around her neck, then throwing one end over her shoulder.

"My parents don't mind me being a mutant." Vicki shrugged. Kitty noticed her guitar was gone, and a silver necklace with a guitar pendant was around her neck. "I never knew my real parents. When I was a baby, I was left in front of a music store and I was adopted by the people who owned it, a couple hippie types. All I had was this necklace that turns into a guitar and back. My powers are weird. When the guitar is a necklace, I can use my hex and charm powers. I cannot fly or use the energy beams and shields unless it becomes a guitar."

_Maybe Kid Razor may know something._ Kitty thought. _That necklace sounds like something he'd be interested in._

"Neither do mine." Jenni said. "Eric, Jason, and Lisa live here. Vicki, Mike, me, and Johnny still live at home."

"Actually, I stay here for periods of time at times." Johnny said, tinkering with some gadget. "In case you're wondering, my real name is John Bradley Gooden, but when I race into battle, I'm Johnny B. Goode, like the classic Chuck Berry song."

"Your parents don't accept your mutation?" Kitty said.

"No, they don't mind it, but they're a little concerned I might accidentally cause some damage with my electrical powers. You see, my X-Gene activated when I got struck by lightning. Sometimes, I build up too much static, and it causes all electronics around me to go wonky. It drives my parents crazy!" Johnny laughed. "One time, my dad was using a treadmill. I walked by and suddenly, the thing went out of control. So I stay here for a little while till their tempers cool."

"John is the techno-geek of the bunch." Jason laughed. "He can fix any machine. Anyway, I didn't leave because of my mutation. I left because I grew tired of existence. I moved out and my parents didn't really care."

"Man, you guys are an…interesting bunch." Jake said with a sip of his soda.

"Yeah, that's what everyone says." Jason laughed. "We're also a band, too. The Southside Rockers. I play rhythm guitar, Vicki plays lead, Eric's the drummer, Jenni plays acoustic guitar, bass guitar, and is the singer, John is the mamger and keyboardist, Lisa's another keyboardist, and Mike's the bassist and saxophonist." What the gang didn't notice was that outside the firehouse, a shadowy figure watched them, long hair and trenchcoat blowing in the wind.

"So…" The figure snarled. "The Southside Misfits have two new people, huh? No matter. They will be of no help. They will not be able to stop my latest plot. No one will be able to stop me, and no one can stop Metallix. Not even the Southside Misfits." The figure laughed evilly.

Looks like we got a mystery on our hands! What will happen next? Who is that figure? Who is Metallix? What're they up to? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	5. Meet some Bad Guys!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To Metal Dragon1: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Yeah, I did have something in mind when I asked to use your character of Exo. Yeah, he will be appearing here in this story. I like his powers the way they are. If you don't mind, I'm going to give him a name and add on to his description a bit. Thanks again for letting me borrow him, man! Hope you enjoy the new chapter, and I can't wait for the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Metallix is not just an original character. Maybe you were thinking of that old show on Fox called Beetleborgs Metallix. I remember that show, believe it or not. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter! I introduce a couple of the villains right here in this chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Oh yeah, this is going to be fun! I'm glad you liked the chapter! I read the new chapter of 'This Soap Opera Called Life', and I liked it! But here's one thing, I thought 'Days of Future Past' involved Kitty's future self possessing her present self. I kind of saw Bishop coming. Oh yeah, and he was involved in the 'Onslaught' storyline (The one with that whole insanity with the psionic spawn of Xavier and Magneto, and the Avengers and FF sacrificing themselves to save the world, only leading to all that 'Heroes Reborn' garbage), not 'Days of Future Past'. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Well, the figure is not alone. I'm glad you liked the backgrounds I created for your characters. I just looked at them, and they came to me. I was watching the show 'Rescue Me' on FX (A very good show starring Denis Leary. It's kind of funny. Leary is a Boston native and 'Rescue Me' is about New York firefighters, and we all know about the rivalry Boston and New York have. You should watch it. It's a real good show) and I was inspired to make the Southside Misfits' headquarters a firehouse. I also thought it'd be appropriate for Johnny B. Goode to be a techno geek and for Trouble to come from a rough home life._

_To Wizard1: Where the heck are you, man?! I haven't heard from you in months! What are you doing?! You got a lot of reviewing to catch up on, mister!_

**Disclaimer: Exo belongs to Metal Dragon1. Oh yeah, and here's the quote: "It's a family secret." -Ace Starr on how the Starr boys get all the girls.**

Chapter 5: Meet some Bad Guys!

**A junkyard in Chicago**

"Let me go!" A thirteen-year-old boy with short blond hair screamed. He was clad in a backwards White Sox cap, a white t-shirt, and slightly scuffy overalls. A batch of tentacles that appeared to be made of liquid metal ensnared him by his neck, arms, waist and legs. The tentacles threw the boy into a pile of junk. As he grunted, and got up, a teenager approached him. His face was expressionless, no emotion gleaming in his silver eyes. His silver hair, placed in a small ponytail, gleamed in the sunlight. He was clad in a plain black-and-silver t-shirt, sleeveless leather jacket, a red bandanna around each wrist, and scuffed blue jeans. The boy looked up at the silver-haired boy with fright.

"I do not wish to harm you any further. I implore you to cease trying to fight me. I may be no expert on Gundam, but I can tell that your powers are undisciplined, Mr. Timothy Webster." The silver-haired boy said in a calm, even, slightly cultured voice.

"I say we remove him permanently, Mercury!" A female voice snarled. Another figure emerged, a teenage girl. Her hair was like a rainbow, and her brown eyes gleamed evilly. She was clad in a black leather vest and pants. Her right hand glowed red and her left glowed blue. "I'd wonder how he screams of he meets my red heat beam…or my blue freeze beam…or maybe I'll expose him to my yellow thunder…" The silver-haired boy turned his head to the rainbow-haired girl.

"Spectra, your lust for violence disgusts me." The silver-haired boy, known as Mercury, said simply. "The boy's powers are immature. He would not be able to put up a fair fight."

"Mercury, I can't believe you!" Spectra, the rainbow-haired girl, snapped. "Your honor is your weakness! The boy is weak!"

"The child does not have full understanding of his powers." Mercury replied. "He has the ability to assume various robotic forms."

"All the robots he turned into to try and fight us off were ripped off from all those stupid Japanese cartoons!" Spectra yelled.

"That is his issue." Mercury said flatly. "Your brain is too primitive to understand this, but I will try to explain to you anyway. His power is great, but not fully developed." He turned to the boy. "Forgive her rudeness. She was born lacking the ability to use higher brain functions."

"As soon as I roast the boy, I'll roast _you!_" Spectra roared.

"ENOUGH!" The figure who watched the Southside Misfits earlier roared, standing in between two piles of junk, hiding in the shadows. "Bring the boy here!" Spectra made a motion to grab him harshly, but Mercury's hands turned into liquid metal. One hand of metal wrapped around Spectra for restraint. The other hand formed a ring that wrapped itself around the young Timmy Webster. The metal limb around Timmy stretched until Timmy was right in front of the shadowed figure.

"What is his power?" The shadowed figure asked.

"He has the ability to sheath himself in a metallic exoskeleton that assumes the form of any android or robot he can imagine." Mercury responded.

"Let me go!" Spectra screamed.

_Stupid fool.__ Forgot she could phase through solid matter._ Mercury grumbled mentally. _Part of the reason the psychotic witch became known as Spectra._

"Ah yes." A red-skinned hand reached out from the shadows, belonging to the figure. The hand held up the chin of the frightened boy. "I believe I have the perfect name for you." The figure's other hand grabbed his neck, and the boy screamed as a sizzling sound was heard and some steam rose up from the hand. The boy stopped screaming and his eyes glowed red as the hand left. On his neck appeared this odd mark. "You are perfect for this new job. I shall call you…Exo." The figure looked up at Mercury and Spectra. "Gather the other members of Metallix."

Well, looks like we have met some of the bad guys! Who are these people? What're they up to? What'll they do with this Exo kid? How will the Southside Misfits react to all this? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	6. A Plot is Hatched!

**Rockin' in the Southside!**

_To Metal Dragon1: I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm sure ol' Timmy-boy will get out of Metallix. Technically, he didn't even join! Wow! That Exo/Timothy thing is quite a crazy coincidence, dude! I was searching for a real name for Exo and it just came from the blue! Spectra has issues, alright. I intended for Mercury to be the bad guy who is a bad guy, yet at the same time, he is refined and has a sense of honor. I suppose one could assume he has a bit of a superiority complex based on his personality. The leader of Metallix is a jerk, alright. I guess you've seen one of his powers. He'll get what's coming to him, alright. Don't you worry about it. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter, and I can hardly wait for you to put up the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'!_

_To Aaron: The plot thickens alright. Spectra and Mercury are not the only members of the gang. The shadowed figure is undoubtedly the strongest member of Metallix (Whose powers I shall reveal later on), and Metallix is more than just a gang of mutant punks. You can bet that when Metallix meets the Southside Misfits, things are not going to be pretty. It will be a slobberknocker! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Oh, yeah! I remember the 90s show version of the storyline. I see it now. Anyway, since you did bring in Bishop, it'd also be a great opportunity to also explore the Onslaught storyline. He played a part in that storyline, too. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, I know what that's like. My dad once upgraded the computer and something went wrong. We couldn't use it for a couple days, but now it works just fine._

**Disclaimer: "Eat it!" - "Weird" Al Yankovic**

Chapter 6: A Plot is Hatched!

**The Southside Misfit Firehouse**

"And that room over there is where we rehearse." Vicki took Kitty and Jake on a tour of the firehouse. "We chose this old firehouse because it was spacious and it has all this stuff built into it."

"Not to mention a garage!" WrongWay grinned. "Eric and I are big car fans. In fact, the two of us are fixing up and modifying this old bus we found in a junkyard."

"It's a nightmare." Eric said. "The engine needed the mother of all overhauls, it's dented ten ways over, the dashboard is missing some gauges…"

"Relax, Eric. With our skills, and Johnny B's techno-wizardry, we'll have that bus fixed up no problem." Mike grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." Eric grumbled. "I'm going to get a drink." He walked into the kitchen. Jake walked into the living room and saw Jenni and Lisa watch TV.

"In the news today, a local scientist has invented a device that can predict disasters before they occur." The newscaster said.

"That's impossible." Jenni shook her head. "No way can that happen."

"I agree." Lisa nodded, juggling a couple small fireballs. "But then again, it may be possible. I mean think about it. Weathermen predict the weather by using past weather patterns and information about the current climate and stuff. Maybe it works on similar principles."

"And you'd be surprised what they can do with technology these days." Jake added, sitting down with the girls. "My dad told me about when cell phones were first invented. In his day, cell phones were expensive, not very reliable, and the size of bricks. Now, cell phones are small enough to fit in your pocket, almost indispensable, full of features, and they're practically _given_ away!"

"I wonder how it works." Lisa wondered.

"Maybe we should ask Johnny. He's the big techno-geek of the bunch." Jenni suggested.

**A junkyard in Chicago**

The junkyard had been abandoned for years. However, it found new occupants in the form of Metallix, a gang of mutants who enjoyed causing trouble. They also were a metal band, and they were the main rivals of the Southside Misfits. This junkyard was Metallix's home. Their headquarters was created by hollowing out the huge pile of junk in the center. Their stuff was also repaired and rebuilt from junk parts. Right now, three more members of the rogue metal group were hanging around in one room, rehearsing with a couple of instruments.

"Man, we are going to completely maul those Southside Misfits!" One large, muscular kid said, plucking scales on a black Flying-V guitar. His voice carried a bit of a Jamaican lit to it. He looked like a half-human, half-rhino. His skin was gray and tough like a rhinoceros. His black hair was in cornrows, and he was clad in a blue sleeveless leather jacket and black leather pants with a blue bandanna and black wristbands.

"Yeah, Rhinox." **(A/N: Sorry Beast Wars fans. It was the only name I could think of.)** A Hispanic kid grinned behind a yellow-and-black drum set. He had short curly dark hair. He was clad in a black t-shirt with a skull on it, blue jeans, and a yellow neckerchief. "If we see them again."

"We all know you want a piece of Trouble, Whiplash." Rhinox said to the Hispanic drummer. "You wrote six songs about fighting him."

"This is a battle of drummers, man!" Whiplash exclaimed. "I want to prove to that foulmouthed clod that I am the better drummer! Not to mention a stronger mutant." He held up his hand. His fingers glowed a greenish-yellow and what appeared to be tendrils of greenish-yellow energy sprouted from his fingers. These were Whiplash's energy whips.

"Oh, brother." A blond boy grumbled. His hair was cut short. He had on a green headband, dark green t-shirt and black cargo slacks with spiked bracelets, combat boots, and a thin gold chain. He was holding a neon green keytar. "You people are so stupid."

"Why don't you shut up, Ringer?" Rhinox snapped.

"Why don't come on over here and make me shut up, Hornhead?" Ringer snapped back.

"You got a smart mouth, you know that?" Rhinox growled. Ringer got up into the large rhino-like mutant's face.

"Yeah, my mouth is smart. It's very smart. My upper lip graduated Harvard, the other lip Yale, both magna cum laude pal!" Ringer quipped. Rhinox snarled and the two mutants stood up nose-to-nose, throwing trash talk at each other.

"Hey, c'mon fellas! Easy!" Whiplash held the two mutants back.

"Ahem. Gentlemen." A familiar voice said. The three mutants turned and saw Mercury. "The boss wishes to see you." The four mutants left the room and went to a table. They met up with Spectra, Exo, and their leader: A muscular red-skinned mutant. He was a little over seven feet tall with long brown hair, clad in a long black trenchcoat with a black t-shirt and red leather pants underneath. He had a black studded belt, a red leather studded strap across his chest, black combat boots with steel spikes for toes. His hands were covered by black gloves, and his fingernails were sharpened to claws. His yellow eyes glowed.

"Yo, Diablo. What's up?" Rhinox asked. "Who is the short guy?"

"This young man is called Exo." Diablo smirked, revealing he had sharp canine teeth. Diablo was the leader and lead singer of Metallix. He was the most dangerous and most powerful member of them all. His codename suited him rather well, considering he looked rather like a devil in his red form, only he didn't have horns or a tail. The other Metallix members noticed he decided to stay in his transformed state. He normally only transformed into his red-skinned form when he went into battle. He could use some of his powers in human form, but in his red demonic form, he was at his best. "He's been…interested in our cause." Exo only stood beside Diablo, perfectly still, facing forward, blank eyes glowing red, a signal he was under the control of Diablo.

"More like he was 'convinced', Diablo." Ringer burst out laughing. Diablo frowned. Ringer was a good keyboardist, and his ability to generate energy rings made him versatile and useful. It was just that his sense of humor and smart mouth made him somewhat annoying.

"You…could say that, Ringer." Diablo said. "Anyway, I heard on the news that they have built this device. A computer that can predict disasters before they occur."

"A dream device." Mercury added. It was clear he was the most intelligent member of Metallix. "In the right hands, the device could be used to save any lives."

"It could also give its holder power." Diablo smirked. "We could use this to take down those Southside Misfits once and for all."

"How?" Spectra added.

"We can use it to predict when a disaster occurs here in Chicago." Diablo smirked.

"I get it!" Rhinox grinned. "The Southside Misfits think of themselves as superheroes. We'll go to the disaster area and lie in wait."

"Correct, Rhinox." Diablo nodded. "The Southside Misfits do not have the ability to predict disasters. We'll get the device, then wait for a disaster to strike in Chicago."

"We'll lie in wait for them at the disaster area, then when they arrive to help, we'll ambush them!" Spectra laughed. "They'll be so divided between saving the day and saving themselves that they won't be able to fight as their best! We'll beat them for sure!"

"We will finally establish our dominance as the greatest mutants of all." Diablo smiled.

Well, well, well! Looks like Metallix are up to something! What'll happen next? Will their plan work? Can the Southside Misfits stop it alongside Red Dragon and Shadowcat? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	7. Bonding!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To Aaron: Yep, Metallix is composed of Diablo, Spectra, Mercury, Rhinox, Whiplash, and Ringer. Whiplash is also the name of an Iron Man villain who also went by Blacklash, and Ringer was the name of a minor Spider-Man villain. But then again, sharing names is not uncommon in the Marvel Universe (It's to an even bigger degree in the DC Universe, with two Flashes and numerous Green Lanterns). Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I intended Ringer to be the jokester of the group. Rhinox and Diablo have more powers, which I will reveal to you as the story progresses. The Trouble/Whiplash rivalry is a mystery. But then again, they are two street kids, so it could be anything. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter. Here's more insanity for you! As I said in an e-mail, Metallix are also rockers. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, the Metallix gang may fit into the Acolytes, but it seems they prefer working by themselves, and when I reveal all of Diablo's powers, you'll see why Metallix does their own thing. You want Kitty to explain the whole X-Men/East Coast Misfit feud, huh? Well, to be honest, I think Jake would be better for explaining it because he's more neutral in the whole thing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_To Firefly25: Hey dude! Nice to hear from you again! I've been having trouble getting up my e-mail so I've been unable to read anything new from you lately. Anyway, glad to hear from you again, and I can hardly wait to beta-read Chapter 2 of 'Reindeer Flotilla' for you, man. I'm glad you like the Southside Misfits. All the members were created by Aaron, I only just wrote about them. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter! I hope you keep on reviewing!_

_To Raliena: Glad you liked the chapter! Here's more insanity for you! I hope you like it!_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, it's going to be good. Anyway, I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I liked it. I hope you like the new chapter._

**Disclaimer: "I'm going to eat your brains!" -Venom**

Chapter 7: Bonding!

**The Southside Misfit Clubhouse**

"Jenni, you are so like your cousins." Kitty laughed at Jenni's clothes. Jenni seemed to take some fashion cues from the 1980s like her cousins Paul and Ace: A black Joan Jett t-shirt with a red mesh shirt over it that came off one shoulder, black lace fingerless gloves with several bracelets on each arm, a silver bandanna around her neck, and acid-washed blue jeans. "All of them but Craig dress like that." Kitty and Jenni were sitting on a couch, watching an old show on one of the TVs. Various other programs were playing on the other smaller TVs around it.

"What can I say? It was a fun time." Jenni grinned. "So, tell me. What're the X-Men and the East Coast guys like?"

"Well, we don't see the West Coast guys often. There's a lot of history between my group and Jake's." Kitty sighed.

"Maybe I should explain it. I'm more neutral." Jake offered. He told Jenni the whole story.

"You people have serious issues with your pasts." Jenni said simply.

"Can't take any of 'em to a counselor. Makes counselors go crazy too." Jake sighed. "I came along quite a while after the Misfits were formed **(1)**. I saw the conflicts firsthand, and I came to the conclusion as I saw them go at it that it was a ridiculous waste of time and energy."

"Technically, Jake is not a Misfit, nor is he an X-Man." Kitty said. "He lives with and trains as a Misfit, but he is considered neutral."

"Jake's the type who prefers being impartial." Jenni nodded. "That's understandable."

"The Misfits try to constantly keep me and Lance apart. They say I'm bad for him." Kitty sighed.

"The X-Men think that Kitty and the Misfits think that Lance could do better." Jake said simply. "Kitty can't decide between Lance or her teammate Peter. She loves them both. That causes nothing but friction between them. Lance is hopelessly in love with Kitty. Pietro, especially. He's trying to set Lance up with my friend Angelica, which has been causing some problems between him and John." Being neutral, Jake was able to look at things from both points of view. He found their conflicts annoying, but amusing. It was usually up to him to play peacemaker.

"You have a girlfriend?" Jenni asked Jake.

"No." Jake shook his head. "I'm a bit shy. Plus, I have an insane green-skinned super-strong girl after me."

"The She-Hulk? Of the Avengers?" WrongWay grinned as he walked in. "NICE!!!" He held his hand up in a high-five. Jake only gave him a deadpan look.

"Trust me. It's not all it's cracked up to be." Jake stated. "Celebrity rarely is."

"What's it like knowing the Superstars, then?" Mike asked.

"Craig has a bit of a temper, so does Lance, Paul's a nice guy, John's a bit insane, and Lila…she's nice, when she isn't punching out Jean Grey or any other girl who comes near Sam Guthrie." Jake laughed. "Lila and Jean never got along. Jean thinks Lila's a no-good punker who could use some jail time, and Lila thinks that Jean is a snobby rich spoiled brat who could use some public humiliation and humbling."

"Are Lila and Sam dating?" Jenni asked with a giggle.

"Lila thinks Sam's her boyfriend. Sam likes her, but wishes she'd stop kidnapping him to her little blue planet." Kitty chuckled. "She also steals things. Mostly Jean's stuff and then she puts it on eBay."

"Man, the look on Jean's face when Lila put up her favorite necklace on auction for charity." Jake remembered. "It is kinda funny watching her blow up, I must admit."

"Like, where is everybody?" Kitty noticed that most of the Southside Misfits were gone.

"Oh, that's easy." Jenni grinned. "Eric and Mike are out shopping for car parts, Lisa's in her room listening to the Superstars' album dreaming about Pyro…" Jenni pointed up at the ceiling, where music could be heard. "Jason and Vicki are out doing something together. They're regular lovebirds, those two. And Johnny, he's either surfing the net, or hanging around the nearest Radio Shack, buying parts and chips for his little projects."

"So you guys all have your little projects?" Kitty blinked. "I thought you were a band."

"We practice and play on occasion." Jenni grinned.

Well, looks like the kids are becoming friends! What insanity will happen next? When will Metallix attack? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	8. Theft!

**Rockin' in the Southside!**

_To Red Witch: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Anyway, here's some more insanity for you! Enjoy!_

_To Aaron: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, I could imagine Lila Cheney stealing Jean Grey's stuff and putting it on eBay. I'm glad you liked Jake's reaction to the fact that someone think it's cool that the She-Hulk is after him. I doubt I'll get Jake a girlfriend. It is tough for a wrestler's son to have a romantic life. Here's some more insanity for you! Enjoy!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Yeah. Jake is neutral, so he could explain the whole X-Men/East Coast Misfit feud from both sides of the fence. Well, there's so much madness that goes on in the Misfitverse, even Jake can't keep track of it all! Will Jenni make the X-Boys into love-hypnotized zombies? Well, she'll have to **meet** the X-Boys first to get their hearts, heh heh. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one._

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Could Magneto come to try and recruit the Southside Misfits and Metallix? Maybe in an epilogue or something, Magneto could appear in __Chicago__ and make an attempt. The Southside Misfits would most likely refuse because they see themselves as the good guys. Metallix might not. They answer to Diablo. You'll see why when I reveal more about him._

**Disclaimer: "KATHY BATES IS COMING TO KILL US ALL!!!" - Pyro**

Chapter 8: Theft!

**A warehouse in Chicago**

"Make it quick, man!" Whiplash ordered from the car that Spectra, Mercury, Rhinox, and Ringer came to the warehouse from.

"Man, this is easy." One guard said to another. They were both standing in front of the door to the warehouse containing the disaster-predicting device. The first guard was leaning back against the wall next to the door.

"Yeah." The other guard grinned. He sat on a lawn chair, reading a newspaper. "Man, this is easier than the time we guarded that warehouse containing all those copies of Gigli on videotape."

"Sadly, that job only lasted a week. They blew up the place. And they built a nightclub over it." Guard #1 said. Two rings of energy flew out of the sky and exploded lightly, knocking the guards down. "WHAT THE?!" The guards leapt to their feet, guns out. "Alright, punks! Hands to the sky." Mercury walked up to them nonchalantly. He was clad in a plain black costume with white boots, and silver highlights.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Mercury asked.

"Kid, go home. There's some psycho out there." Guard #2 said.

"I know." Mercury smirked. He turned his arm into liquid metal, and stretched it out, smacking the guards upside the head lightly. The guards turned and their eyes widened at Mercury and his arm.

"It's a mutant!" The guards pointed their guns at Mercury. He laughed.

"You guards are such fools." Mercury laughed. "Go ahead and fire. It would take more than bullets to harm me." Mercury turned his body into liquid metal. The guards fired, and the bullets went right through him. "You see?" He lashed out with tentacles of liquid metal, knocking the guards into a wall. Two blue beams hit the guards, freezing them. Mercury glared at a giggling Spectra, who was clad in a black one-piece swimsuit-like costume, with a rainbow on it going from the left shoulder to the right side.

"Let's shatter them!" Spectra grinned madly.

"I had them defeated, Spectra. You had no need to do that." Mercury grumbled.

"Yeah, I did. They're alive." Spectra replied.

"We do not kill unless Diablo orders it. You know how he feels about unnecessary death." Mercury growled. "Now unfreeze them. They are unconscious, and they would be out for a while anyway."

"Fine, fine." Spectra grumbled. She fired a red beam from each of her hands at the frozen guards, melting the ice off them. Rhinox and Ringer joined the two. Rhinox was clad in a brown costume with gray boots and a gray leather jacket over it. Ringer was clad in a black outfit with neon blue highlights and a yellow ring on the chest.

"Spectra, go through the door and try to open it from the inside." Mercury ordered. Spectra scowled and used her phasing power to try and open the doors from the inside. After a minute, she came back out.

"Can't do it! Requires a password."

"Alright, Rhinox. Bring it down." Mercury ordered.

"Stand back." Rhinox smirked. The others did so, then he activated one of his powers: A power like Cannonball. He streaked through the doors, knocking them down. "No barrier I can't break, man!" A van pulled up. Diablo emerged in his normal human form: around 6'10", Hispanic, and possessing long brown hair and dark red eyes. Exo was sitting in the passenger seat, still hypnotized.

"They're out?" He looked at the guards.

"Like a light, boss." Ringer grinned.

"Good work, Rhinox." Diablo complimented. "Now, let's get the device, load it in the van, than get out of here."

"Here's one thing I do not understand." Mercury said. "Why do we need the kid, Diablo?"

"The kid is our secret weapon. You want those Southside Misfits taken down once and for all?"

"Yes." Mercury replied. "The Southside Misfits caused someone…close to me to become a vegetable."

"Then let us get them back." Diablo smirked, showing his fist. It turned red.

"Indeed." Mercury nodded simply. The mutants lugged the device, covered in a tarp, to the van. The van and car drove off.

**The Southside Misfit Clubhouse**

"Whoo! What a haul!" Mike Baxter, the mutant tracker codenamed WrongWay, laughed as he walked into the clubhouse. He and Eric were lugging bags full of car parts. "You know what we should do, Eric? You know that show American Chopper?"

"Watch it all the time." Eric answered. "I like watching Paul Sr. and Paul Jr. go at it. And the motorcycles are pretty. I'd like those Orange County guys to build one for me."

"Maybe we should do a show like that, but with cars." Mike suggested. Eric blinked.

"Mike, a car is a lot more complex than a bike. We need a staff to do that kind of stuff. Are you talking customizing already-built cars?"

"That and build ones from scratch, like we're doing." Mike grinned.

"You're kidding." Eric groaned.

"Where have you been?!" Jenni hollered from the living room. "You know it _is_ considered rude to leave while guests are here!"

"Hey, _they_ wanted to see a day in our lives, and here it is!" Eric snapped.

"Did you say American Chopper?" Jake asked.

"Yeah." Eric blinked.

"I like that show, too. My dad knows those guys. They built a chopper for him. They also did custom ones for the Superstars."

"Yeah, I saw Lance's." Kitty grinned. "I totally rode in it."

"Lance would not let you get anywhere near the handlebars." Jake chuckled. _Who could blame him?_

Well, looks like the deed was done! What insanity will happen next? Where will Metallix take the device? What will they do with it? Can the Southside Misfits stop it? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	9. A Plan Started

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To Sparky Genocide: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Diablo using the weather-predicting device to get the attention of his favorite female wrestler, huh? Well, you are right, that is…unexpected, yet insignificant. Thanks for the suggestions! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Well, I'm glad you like it so far! Anyway, I read the new chapter of 'This Soap Opera Called Life' and I liked it! Man, those Morlocks are stubborn. And here's the new chapter for you! Enjoy!_

_To Raliena: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Oh, and I don't think it's a good idea to let Kitty drive **anything**. I hope you enjoy this new chapter fresh from the laptop!_

**Disclaimer: "Screw you guys, I'm going home!" - Eric Cartman, ****South ****Park****.**

Chapter 9: A Plan Started

**A junkyard in Chicago**

"Plug it in, Ringer." Diablo ordered. Ringer plugged the device in and Whiplash removed the tarp. The disaster-predictor looked like a black arcade game one may find in an arcade. The keypad, instead of containing colorful buttons and a joystick, was like a computer keyboard, complete with some extra colored buttons.

"Dude, all we gotta do is attach a joystick, and we can play Pac-Man on this thing, heh heh!" Ringer laughed. "Hey!" Spectra smacked him upside the head.

"You are an idiot, Ringer." Spectra grumbled.

"Okay, Mercury. See what you can do." Diablo ordered. Mercury coolly walked up to the device and started typing.

"I am searching for any possible incident that can occur in the Chicago area within 24 hours." Mercury announced in a tone similar to the tone a surgeon would use when they're about to open up a patient. Everyone was quiet while Mercury typed.

"Man, this is insane." Rhinox groaned.

"It's perfect." Spectra laughed. "Those idiotic Southside Misfits will be too busy 'saving the day' to fight us. We'll finally beat them once and for all."

"They have the numbers advantage though, with that phasing girl and that dragon guy helping them out." Whiplash said.

"I recognized the girl." Spectra seethed. "From that TV expose they did on mutants. She was on it. She copied my powers!"

"Spectra, she only appeared to having phasing abilities." Diablo said. "She lacks your rainbow-based attacks."

"She's mine." Spectra said. "I'll phase her into an electrified fence! See how she enjoys **that!**"

"We have Exo. He'll be a good weapon against the Southside Misfits. If we're lucky, he'll blow a hole in a couple of them." Diablo grumbled.

"Speaking of Exo here…" Whiplash pointed at Exo with his thumb. "What kind of powers does he have?"

"He can turn into robots." Spectra replied. "When Mercury and I tried to catch him, he turned into a couple robots from Transformers, as well as some robots from those stupid Japanese cartoons."

"In Japan, animation is considered a form of art, Spectra." Mercury said.

"Art? Hey metal mouth, art is old paintings in a museum! You look at them, they aren't of anything, but some hoity-toity dealer comes up to you and tells you it's about some complicated idiotic concept that no one understands except him." Ringer groaned.

"What's taking so long, Mercury?" Diablo growled.

"Not my fault, Diablo. The machine requires time. Evidently the machine uses some form of complex mathematical equations to predict disasters. It may contain a margin of error."

"English, please." Whiplash moaned.

"The machine may make mistakes." Mercury translated with a sigh. "If it predicts according to the criteria I put in, it might be wrong. That flaw is a necessary glitch."

"Great." Diablo grumbled.

"Nothing I can do about that." Mercury sighed. "It's a side effect that cannot be fixed at this time." The machine let out a DING! "It is ready." Diablo looked at the screen and a devilish **(A/N: No pun intended)** grin formed on his face.

"Perfect…"

**The Southside Misfit Clubhouse**

Jake and Kitty were talking in a corner while Eric and Mike were watching "American Chopper" on DVD, their favorite show.

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!_" Trouble and WrongWay burst out laughing at another one of the infamous arguments between Big Paul and his son Paulie.

"Man, those two never get along! It's obvious they're so alike." Mike chuckled.

"Yeah. And ol' Big Paul's always getting on Mikey's back, heh heh." WrongWay chuckled.

"Like, they don't seem interested in joining either group." Kitty said. Jake nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. They seem fine doing their own thing." Jake said. "But I can't help but wonder how the Joes would react to an 'unofficial' Misfit team?"

"I can imagine Scott's reaction." Kitty grinned. "Like, he has this vein on his neck that's been doing a lot of bulging lately."

"Yeah, I've seen that vein. Yesterday, it expanded to a quarter-inch thick because of Pietro's childish pranks." Jake nodded.

"Well like, I can imagine his face if he finds out about the Southside Misfits: his face _glowing_ red, gritting his teeth, that vein going to a half-inch, his mouth foaming, this growl coming from his neck like his brain exploded…" Kitty burst out laughing. So did Jake.

"Yeah, Scott needs to loosen up. All I would like him to do is throw one pie. That's all he has to do: Throw one pie. That would be nice." Jake looked up hopefully. "I don't care what flavor, I don't care if it's a mud pie. I just want Scott to throw a pie at someone. Anyone." Jake said.

"I wonder, are those two lovebirds back from their walk yet?" Eric wondered.

"Who knows?" Mike grinned.

**A lakeside walkway in Chicago**

Jason Vincent and Vicki Stephens, the Southside Misfits known as Kid Superstar and Vixen, walked together down a walkway that allowed a view of Lake Michigan.

"Isn't it beautiful, Jason?" Vicki asked as the two stared at the lake.

"Not as beautiful as you, babe." Jason grinned. Vicki laughed. Nearby, a cop on horseback happened to wander past the couple.

"Man, Jason. Can you believe it?" Vicki asked. "We meet a member of the real Misfits. It's incredible. Do you think we'll be made official?"

"I hope so, Vick." Jason smiled. "I hope so."

"Come here and kiss me, Vincent." Vicki and Jason were about to kiss when they heard the horseback cop's radio crackle.

"_All units, all units, report to the warehouse district. There is an incident with a tanker truck down at…_" The radio crackled.

"Let's go!" Jason said.

"Right!" Vicki clutched her necklace. In a flash of red light, the guitar pendant transformed into a red axe-shaped guitar. Vicki plucked the guitar and she flew off in an aura of red light. Jason sprouted black-feathered wings from his back and followed his girlfriend.

Well, looks like the device did the job? What insanity will happen next? Can the Southside Misfits respond in time? Will Metallix attack? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	10. Attack Begins!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To RogueFanKC: Hey RogueFan! It has been **way** too long since you last reviewed any of my stories! Way too long since I last heard from you, man! Anyway, I can't wait to see your parody. You know, if you want me to proof-read it for you, I'll be glad to. I'm currently also beta-reading Firefly25's fic "Reindeer Flotilla", starring the West Coast Misfits. It's a good fic. And yes, you can borrow anything from my fics if you need to. Go ahead, man! I can't wait to see your fic. I'm glad you liked the story so far, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter full of insanity!_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, sparks are going to fly. Yeah, the Morlocks make **Kyle** look flexible! I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life" and I liked it a lot! Can't wait for more insanity! I would not be surprised if the Morlocks got the heat from someone who will set them up later. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Yeah, Scott does tend to be a quick judge of character and a stubborn one. I think he'll really hate Jason because Kid Superstar can lead just as good as Scott does, but Jason's also willing to let his long hair down when it's peaceful. I like your idea of the normally-stoic Mercury losing it when someone talks trash about his favorite anime show. I hope you like the new chapter!_

_To Raliena: Hey Rae! Nice to hear from you again! That's some story about your cousins and the boat going way too fast. Maybe your little sister should be Kitty's co-pilot on their next lesson! Oh, the horror coming from that! I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like the new one!_

_To Aaron: Yup, Metallix has gotten their paws on the Disaster Predictor. I'm glad you liked the way I make the characters interact with one another. I'm glad you like my interpretation of the Southside Misfits. They just **had** to have a story abut them. I want hopefully for Fyre to meet her beloved Pyro someday. I have no idea how I'm going to bring them together. I hope you like the big fight and this new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Did you grab my tush?" - Zadir, A Night at the Roxbury**

Chapter 10: Attack Begins!

**The Southside Misfit Firehouse**

Jason Vincent and Vicki Stephens, the mutants known as Kid Superstar and Vixen, flew towards their headquarters, a fixed-up old firehouse in their native Chicago. They raced inside, Jason's wings shrinking back into his body. Jason's mutant power was adaptability. Basically, his X-Gene gave him what ever powers he needed to deal with a situation he was in. Vixen had probability-alteration powers similar to the East Coast Misfits' own Scarlet Witch as well as a mutant ability to charm people to doing what she desires. She also had a strange necklace that could turn into a guitar. It channeled energy that allowed her to fly, fire energy beams from the guitar's head, and create protective forcefields, like the mystical guitar belonging to the super-rocker of Cleveland, Kid Razor.

"Guys! We got a problem!" Vicki exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Jake wondered.

"Down at the docks." Jason said. "Everyone get in costume. Metallix are at it again!"

"Oh, well don't that just beat all?" Mike grumbled as he and Eric raced upstairs.

"Metallix?" Kitty wondered.

"A mutant teenage street gang." Jason replied. "They're our big rivals."

"They also play. They aren't just our rivals in the music charts." Vicki added. "They are a mean bunch."

"We'll tell you more about them on the way." Jason said as the other Southside Misfits got ready. Soon after, the others appeared, in costume.

"Let's-go-Let's-go-Let's-go-Let's-_go!!!_" Johnny B. Goode streaked out in a blur of lightning.

"JOHNNY!!!!" The other Southside Misfits screamed. Johnny streaked back.

"Oops. Sorry. Heh heh." Johnny laughed nervously.

**The docks of Chicago**

Diablo hid in the shadows between two warehouses, waiting for his chance to strike. Mercury hid under a pier as a blob of liquid metal. Spectra and Rhinox hid inside a building. Whiplash hid behind some boxes. Ringer waited, crouched down on a roof. On schedule, a tanker truck had flipped in the middle of the docks. Luckily, the driver got out of there just in time. The evil band of mutant rockers waited for the Southside Misfits to make their appearance.

_They should be here by now._ Diablo thought. _Knowing those infernal Southside punks, they should be making their appearance to hopefully see if anyone needs help. The cops aren't here yet, so we have time to deal with the Southside Misfits before those punks in blue show up to try and arrest us. Like they ever could._ Johnny B. Goode streaked in first. _Naturally, the human lightning rod comes in first. He's the fastest of the bunch._ The other Southside Misfits followed, accompanied by Kitty and Jake.

"It doesn't look too bad." Kitty blinked.

"Uhm Kitty, I don't think these symbols say so." Jake pointed at some symbols on the back. "I'm no expert, but I think these symbols mean that this stuff is dangerous."

"Yeah." Johnny B. Goode agreed, looking at the symbols. "It's also flammable."

"So we can't set it on fire? Nuts." Lisa pouted.

"Well, we should find a way to prevent anything from igniting." Jason said.

"Uhm, guys…" WrongWay pointed at the flaming truck. Everyone glared at Lisa.

"Don't look at me! I may be a crazy keyboard player who has a thing for insane Australian pyromaniac drummers, but I'm not stupid!" Lisa yelped, raising her hands in self-defense.

"Yeah, Lisa likes setting fires, but normally to things that aren't like this." Eric agreed.

"You got that right, jerkoffs! YAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Spectra raced through the truck, her body glowing in an indigo aura and blasting yellow electricity from her hands. Vixen and Johnny B fired their attacks, but they bounced off Spectra's forcefield.

"My indigo forcefield can protect me from anything." Spectra laughed arrogantly. Spectra, besides her ability to phase through matter, had powers based on the seven colors of the rainbow: Red heat beams, Orange sonic waves, Yellow electrical blasts, Green energy beams, Blue freeze rays, Indigo protective force fields, and Purple light flashes. "I got several varieties of power I can maul you all with. Pick your poison."

Well, looks like Metallix is about to ambush the Southside Misfits and their friends! What will happen next? Will Metallix beat the Southside Misfits? Can our heroes save the day? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!__


	11. The Big Fight!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To RogueFanKC: Spectra too powerful? Well, if you read the chapter in which Spectra was introduced, you'll notice she has a glaring weakness that can be exploited. She's powerful, but she's far from invincible. Besides, she's not the strongest member of Metallix. Yeah, Fyre wants to be Pyro's beloved muse. I think Angelica would love to meet Lisa. Not to mention be endlessly thankful for getting Pyro off her back. Oh yeah, I read the latest chapter of 'The Last Muticorn', and I love the story. In fact, I have it in my Favorite Stories list! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this brand new one!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Hey, Sparky! Glad you liked the last chapter, man! Diablo having a weakness to Kitty's Valley Girl speak, huh? I can imagine him wincing to that. Okay, I'll see what I can do. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Hey Red! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I know things are getting exciting. I can't wait for the showdown either. Oh yeah, and I read the new chapter of "This Soap Opera called Life". I loved it! Man, Jean can't get a break! Oh yeah, and good thing Thunderbolt wasn't there. He'd be punching out students left and right, thanks to them igniting his explosive temper. He'd show them mutants don't need their powers to whoop some butt. Also, I have a new chapter of 'Madman on Wheels'! You should read and review it! Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter! _

_To Aaron: Yup, round 1 of the classic fight Southside Misfits vs. Metallix has begun. I'm glad you liked the chapter and the story so far. I thought it would be a good running joke if Johnny raced into battle, while always accidentally leaving his team-mates behind. I can't wait to beta-read your fic for you. You know, you don't have to wait, man. It would be interesting to see your take on the Southside Misfits' first appearance. I got your e-mails. I never heard of the old TV show 'Misfits of Science' and the DC character Sweet 16, the inspirations behind Johnny B. Goode and Shining Star. Can you tell me more about the show and Sweet 16? Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!_

**Disclaimer: "Robert Smith! Hit her nose! Use Robot Punch!" - Stan Marsh, ****South****Park**

Chapter 11: The Big Fight!

**The ****Chicago**** docks**

"Ha!" John Bradley Gooden, the electrokinetic speedster and keyboard player known as Johnny B. Goode, raced in front of Spectra using his superhuman speed. He used his power over electricity to wrap rings of energy around her and pitch her into a pile of boxes.

"Spectra! That means the rest of Metallix is not too far behind." Jason exclaimed.

"Correct, Kid Superstar." Diablo made his appearance. He transformed into his red-skinned form and grinned maliciously. "I knew the device would work."

"What device?" Fyre asked.

"A device that is used to predict disasters. We used it to predict this taker truck overturning. We knew you'd respond and we decided to ambush you." Diablo smirked.

"That's pretty low, pal!" Jake snarled. Diablo laughed.

"No, it's just good tactics. Metallix! Attack!" Spectra leaped up and threw several balls of explosive green energy at the heroes. At the same time, several flying golden rings flew through the air. They hit the ground at the same time and exploded, disorienting the heroes.

"I owe you a beating, man!" Whiplash roared as he appeared, his finger-borne energy whips cracking. He made a beeline for a disoriented Trouble and started whipping at him. Trouble screamed in pain. Even though his invulnerability protected him from being injured, he still did feel pain. "This was for the time you beat me up in front of my whole gang!" Trouble snarled. His temper was flaring up. No one who knew Trouble ever tried to get his temper flaring.

"You %$&#$ ran your %$#&! mouth, Whiplash! _That's _%$&(! why I #!$%() beat the living #%$ out of you!" Trouble whacked Whiplash away with a hard backhand. Vixen wandered out to the dock, and a pair of liquid metal tentacles wrapped around her throat. Mercury slithered onto the top side of the deck, and turned into his human form, except for his arms.

"My beloved is in a coma thanks to you, Stephens." Mercury growled. He was showing his anger, an unusual trait for him.

"I…wasn't…my…fault…" Vicki choked out. "My…powers…emerging…"

"I do not know _why_ you attacked her, nor do I care, but I will avenge her." Mercury tightened his grip on Vicki's throat. He also had one tentacle wrapped tightly around her wrists, knowing her hex powers were useless unless her hands were free. "I joined Metallix to get my hands on you, Vixen."

"VICKI!!!" Jason leapt out of nowhere and pounded Mercury with a super-strong punch, knocking him off the hexcaster. The Southside Misfit leader stood protectively over his girlfriend. "You alright, Vick?"

"Yeah, Jason." Vicki coughed.

"Maybe I should knock your beloved into a coma, Vixen." Mercury smirked. "See how you enjoy it."

"I don't think so." Jason warned. "I was there, Alex. It wasn't her fault. Her hex powers were emerging, and she could not control them."

"Tell that to my beloved." Mercury said. He turned his arms back to normal, and made liquid metal blades sprout from his body. Meanwhile, Jake was facing down Diablo.

"I should warn you, red." Diablo smirked. "You do not wish to fight me. You see, the more I fight, the stronger I become." Jake showed his own smirk, and shifted into his Dragon Mode.

"You'll see." Jake smirked. Meanwhile, Kitty and WrongWay were staring down Spectra and Ringer.

"You copied one of my powers, witch." Spectra spat at Kitty. "You've just earned yourself a painful death."

"You, like, have total issues, you know that?" Kitty crossed her arms.

"You should see her on St. Valentine's Day." WrongWay laughed. "Let the laughs begin."

"Yeah." Ringer agreed, juggling a couple golden energy rings. "It's hilarious."

"The hearts all laugh at me!" Spectra screamed.

Well, looks like the big brawl has begun! What will happen next? Will the Southside Misfits be able to beat Metallix? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	12. Big Fight Continues!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To Raliena: Hey, Raliena! Glad to back! Good to hear from you again! I'm glad you liked those chapters, and I hope you like this brand new one!_

_To Metal Dragon1: Hey dude! Nice to hear from you again, man! Yeah, I know what it's like to have a computer that acts up on occasion. That's no surprise. So, Exo's personality slightly changes with his form, huh? Interesting. So if he turns into G1 Starscream, he becomes more arrogant and ruthless, for example. Or he becomes more compassionate and kind when he's G1 Optimus Prime. Hey here's a cool Transformers fact for you: Did you know Optimus Prime's name comes from Latin? It means "The First and the Best" or something like that. Mercury's girlfriend was accidentally put into a coma by Vixen, but she does have a point: Her powers were just emerging, and she couldn't control them at the time. However, that's not how Mercury sees it. Aaron said to me that when Trouble's temper flares, a warning sign is a lot of cursing coming from him. Yeah, it may end up a stalemate between Red Dragon and Diablo, considering that both of their strength increases as a fight wears on. And Exo will play a part. Anyway, I can't wait to hear more from you and see the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home'! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Red Witch: Oh, I'm glad you loved the big battle. It's continuing next! And I can't wait to read the next chapter of "This Soap Opera Called Life". I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Aaron: What inspired the members of Metallix? Well, to be perfectly honest, most of the time, ideas just pop into my head. However, some things do help me with ideas. Mercury was mainly inspired by the liquid metal T-1000 from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. Spectra was partially inspired by a character idea I had for the Teen Titans. Rhinox came to mind because I thought Metallix needed a counterpart for Trouble. Whiplash was an old idea I had for a long time. Ringer just appeared in my mind. Diablo partially came about because I thought the leader of Metallix should be rather devil-like. Oh yeah, and thanks for the info on Misfits of Science and Sweet 16. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "I'm makin' waffles!" - Eddie Murphy as Donkey, Shrek**

Chapter 12: Big Fight Continues!

**The docks of Chicago**

"RAHHHHHH!!!!" Jake Wildfire, the East Coast Misfit known as Red Dragon, nailed Diablo, leader of the evil metal group Metallix, hard in the chin in his Dragon Mode, sending him flying into a warehouse. "Take _that_, you devil-wannabe." Diablo roared as he tore his way out of the rubble.

"I am going to _KILL_ you, you red scaly clown!" Diablo pitched a couple girders at the Red Dragon. Jake slashed them in half.

"I got a dish you'll love: Diablo a la Flambe!" Jake lunged at Diablo, spitting flames. Meanwhile, Ringer and Spectra were tag-teaming againt Shadowcat and WrongWay.

"Come on, WrongWay!" Ringer laughed. "You have no offensive powers! You can't beat me!"

"That's not what your mama said last night!" WrongWay smirked. Ringer's eyes widened and he sputtered.

"You…burgh…jump…"

"DIE CAT DIE!!!!" Spectra screeched, trying to blast Kitty several ways over with her red heat beams. "POWER STEALER!!!!"

"Oh-God-oh-God-oh-God-oh-God-oh-God!" Kitty screamed as she ran for her life. "I have no offensive powers, how can I beat her?!"

"Kit-Kat, over here!" Mike waved. Kitty and Mike ran down an alley into a warehouse. Spectra and Ringer followed them, Spectra's hands glowing red, and Ringer holding a couple energy rings.

"Where is she?!" Spectra snarled.

"They can't have gone far." Ringer scratched his head. They heard something move. "What?" Before they knew it, a couple of heavy loading hooks swung down on them and hit their heads, knocking them out cold with a couple of grunts. Kitty and Mike watched this from a catwalk on the other side of the warehouse.

"Nice move, Mike." Kitty grinned.

"Hey us non-offensive-powered mutants got to stick together and improvise, baby." Mike whooped. Kitty and Mike smacked hands in a high-five. They watched Diablo and Red Dragon go into a heavy slugfest down below.

"Good luck for your friend facing Diablo." Mike shook his head. "In his red form, Diablo gets stronger the more he fights. The more you pound away at him, the more powerful he gets."

"I wouldn't worry." Kitty smirked. "Like, Jake can totally take him on. Diablo's not the only one who can keep his power going up. In Jake's Dragon Mode, the more he fights, the stronger he becomes."

"AAGH!!!" Fyre clutched the whips that had wrapped themselves around her throat courtesy of Whiplash.

"That's the last time you roast anything, chica!" Whiplash laughed. "Hey!" Trouble punched him off, only to get speared by Rhinox into a wall. While Fyre recovered, Jenni, Johnny, and Jason, now wielding ice powers like Bobby Drake, were facing off against Rhinox, who happened to be one of the most physically powerful members of Metallix except for Diablo. In the background, Vicki was trying to fight off Mercury and Whiplash.

"I'll help Vixen." Jason said. "Johnny B, Shining Star, You deal with Rhino-Boy."

"Can do, boss!" Johnny grinned.

"No problem." Jenni smiled.

"Hang on, Vick!" Jason yelled as he raced to help his girlfriend. Johnny B. Goode and Shining Star walked carefully to the hole in the wall. Johnny looked up.

"Jenni! Down!" John tackled Jenni, causing a laser blast to miss them.

"What?!" Jenni looked up and saw what appeared to be a small red truck race towards them, lugging a long gray trailer. "A tiny jet. How strange." Johnny noticed the design on the trailer, a blue stripe and a familiar red symbol.

"Uh Jen, I know that truck." Johnny blinked underneath his glasses. "That's Optimus Prime from Transformers! Leader of the heroic Autobots!" The truck disengaged itself from the trailer and appeared to unfold slightly, turning into a robot with blue legs and head, and a red body, carrying a black laser pistol. His eyes glowed red.

"Uh oh…" Jen blinked. The small robot pointed his gun at the two Southside Misfits and started to pull back the trigger.

Looks like things aren't going to get much better! What will happen next? Can Shining Star and Johnny B. Goode free Exo? Can Red Dragon take down Diablo? Can the Southside Misfits stop Metallix? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	13. Victory Near!

**Rockin****' in the Southside!**

_To RogueFanKC: Hey there! Nice to hear from you again, man! As for bringing in the Transformers, I did but I did not. One of the characters in this story is Exo, a young boy with the mutant power to transform into any robotic life form, including Autobots and Decepticons, only difference is, he doesn't change his size. A fic where the Transformers meet the mutants, huh? Interesting. I can imagine Jazz hanging out with the West Coast Team. Jazz is the cultural envoy of the Autobots, and since a lot of the West Coast kids come from different countries, he'd love to learn about their cultures, their music, everything about them! I can imagine the Thunderbolt teaching Jazz the fine art of pro wrestling, for example. Anyway dude, I loved 'The Last Muticorn' and I hope you put out more! I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

_To Raliena: When do the Triplets turn up? Well, I doubt they'll appear to be honest. And yes, Trinity does believe the Transformers exist. I think they would be very interested in the fact that Exo can turn into Transformers. Why didn't Kitty just phase people into walls? Well, she was scared of getting roasted by Spectra's heat blasts, and most people tend to get very disconcerted and unable to think straight when fear takes over. Anyway Rae, I hope you like this new chapter! Hope you like it as much as the last one!_

_To Metal Dragon1: I'm glad you liked the big fight between Diablo and the Red Dragon. I'm also glad you liked the battle between Kitty and WrongWay against Spectra and Ringer. I've gotten a lot of practice writing fight scenes over time, and I think I've gotten a lot better at that. I'm also glad you liked Exo's dramatic entrance. Well, as far as Jenni and Johnny are concerned, they should worry about trying to free Exo, but the Diablo-controlled mutant will not make it easy. You want him to become Dinobot and Transmetal Rattrap, huh? Speaking of Rattrap, which colors: The normal red-and-brown, or the Wal-Mart exclusive blue-and-black (I have that one)? Well, I'll see what I can do. I hope you put up the new chapter of 'Take the Long Way Home' quickly and I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Sparky Genocide: Yup, a major fight scene. Gotta love them. Hmm, I like your idea. I'll see what I can do. I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, things are going wild! I read the new chapters of "This Soap Opera Called Life", and I wondered why Horns went nuts on Crabs like that. Maybe he's got issues or something. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Aaron: Yeah, I'm proud of that fight scene. Anyway, I tend to leave a lot of fighting to the imagination because I don't want readers to think I'm underestimating their intelligence. And sometimes, the ability to describe something evades me, so in my style, I try to leave some things to the imagination. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this new one!_

**Disclaimer: "Ray, when someone asks you if you're a god, you say _YES!_" - Ernie Hudson as Winston Zeddemore, Ghostbusters**

Chapter 13: Victory Near!

**The docks of Chicago**

"Why won't you _stay_ down?!" Diablo roared at Red Dragon.

"I could ask the same pal, but I already figured it out. Your mutation is like mine in one aspect: Like me, you get stronger the more you fight in your alternate form." Jake smirked. "We're at a stalemate, Diablo."

"Not quite, man." Diablo smirked. His hand started glowing. "I have a power to burn people with my mark. Once burned, they are under my power. I can make people do what I want with it. They're like zombies. How'd you like to be undead?" Jake lifted up a big heavy crate.

"Sorry, man. Not my style. I haven't achieved all my life's goals yet. And one of them is kicking your butt." Jake pitched the crate.

**Elsewhere in the docks**

"What's going on here?!" Jenni screamed as she dodged a laser blast. Exo raced up to her, changing his form. This time, in a mist, he turned into the Beast Wars warrior known as Dinobot, a Transformer who could turn into a Velociraptor. He was armed with a spinning sword, snarling.

"He was marked by Diablo!" Johnny exclaimed, knocking back Exo with a light electrical shock. "We have to get the mark off him!"

"Good luck! Diablo's mark is pretty stubborn to remove." Jenni grumbled, firing a light flash to blind Exo. "We don't want to hurt you!" Exo shook off the blast's blinding effect and raised his sword. The a large hand made of fire grabbed the small boy/robot and held him up in the air.

"I got it." Fyre grinned. "Now how are we going to remove that mark? It's burned in. It has to heal."

"My little friend here should take care of that." Johnny pulled a flashlight-like device out of his lab coat. "My Heal Beam."

"_What_ does he keep in there?" Lisa asked Jenni.

"Anything and everything, Fyre." Jenni laughed. "I've seen him carry tools, supplies, video games, heck, even enough parts to build a _city's_ worth of electronic devices is in there. It's a magic coat."

"Is my Pyro plushie in there?" Fyre blinked. "My Pyro plushie disappeared again."

"Maybe it ran off. You hug it to death." Jenni grinned.

"I can't help it if I love Pyro." Fyre grinned back.

"Hold still, kid! This thing doesn't hurt!" Johnny snapped at Exo. "OWWW!!!! HE BIT ME!!"

"Duck." Lisa said. She and Jenni ducked as Mercury and Whiplash flew over their heads.

"Side." Jenni added. The two girls moved to the side as Rhinox flew by.

"TAKE THAT, %&$#()#%$!!!!" Trouble yelled as he walked up to the girls.

"Such language, Trouble." Jenni mock scolded.

"I _like_ my foul mouth." Eric shrugged. "Anyone who got a problem with it can say hello to my fist and goodbye to their teeth."

"You know Eric, you wouldn't be quite the same if you cleaned up your language." Jenni laughed with fake nervousness.

"It's not over yet." Jason said as he walked up to the group with Vicki, Kitty, and Mike. "We still have to worry about Diablo."

Jason's right! Diablo's still out there! What'll our heroes do? What will happen next? Can Red Dragon take down an opponent whose strength grows as a fight goes on? Will the Southside Misfits be of any help? Find out in the next chapter! Suggestions needed badly!


	14. Victory Here!

**Rockin' in the Southside!**

_To Sparky Genocide: I know. The chapter was interesting. I have one messed-up sense of humor. Yeah, I got a few more Ghostbusters quotes stowed away if you want to hear them. You have a fic with the Ghostbusters? Maybe I will check it out sometime. One of Metallix disses Pyro and Lisa gets incensed? I can imagine her reacting that way. She's madly in love with the insane Australian drummer/gothic romance novelist, and according to Aaron, Lisa "Fyre" Blaze has a bit of a temper thanks to the Irish half of her family, the same half responsible for her red hair. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter!_

_To Red Witch: Yeah, it has been one wild battle! One wild battle indeed! Anyway, I've still been reading "This Soap Opera Called Life". Great work. Poor Ali, she needs a hug. Perhaps she needs to take a Longshot. Get it?Longshot? Ha ha ha! Sucks you had to take down most of your stories! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter full of insanity! _

_To Raliena: You have a bag that's like Johnny's coat? Wow. Freaky. Johnny can keep just about anything in that crazy coat of his. You'll see. Anyway, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you like this brand new one!_

_To Aaron: Yup, our new favorite Chicago-based heroes had one interesting battle. Goodie Coat, huh? Sounds like one interesting name. I thought of calling it a Coat of Tricks, a little tribute to Felix the Cat, who had a magic bag called his Bag o' Tricks. Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Lisa's favorite plushie found itself in the black hole that's Johnny's coat. I'm very glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this brand new one!_

**Disclaimer: "And what Budgie-Brain here doesn't realize, is that if we don't do something fast, this whole place is going to blow like a frog on a hot plate!" - Dan Ackroyd as Ray Stantz, Ghostbusters II.**

Chapter 14: Victory Here!

**The docks of Chicago**

"Uhnnh…ohhhhh…" Timothy Webster moaned in his normal human form. He opened his eyes, and saw the Southside Misfits and Kitty standing over him. "Where am I…"

"You okay?" Lisa asked.

"Hang on, I'll get my tricorder." Johnny reached into his coat. "If I can find it…"

"Oh brother…" WrongWay chuckled. "Johnny the techno-nerd is at it again."

"Tricorder?" Kitty blinked.

"A scanning gadget that's used on Star Trek." Johnny replied. "I'm a fan. I built one of my own that really works. Now I gotta find it…" Johnny pulled out an anchor from his coat. "Nope." He threw it to the side and started ruffling around in his coat again. He pulled out a plastic bag that had a jellyfish in it. "Gilly! I was looking all over for you all day." He put down the bag gently, then pulled out a plush toy that looked like St. John Allerdyce.

"MINE!!" Fyre grabbed it and hugged it hard. "Mama missed you…"

"Lisa, you are scary at times." Jason rolled his eyes.

"Who are you?" Exo asked.

"Right…" Johnny blinked and ruffled in his lab coat again. He pulled out a crocodile "AAGH!!!" He pitched it out into the water. Kitty blinked.

"Johnny, you are weird."

"No…" He pulled out a sword. "No…" He pulled out a video game. "No…" He pulled out an encyclopedia. "No…" He pulled out a trout. "Now how did that get in there…" He pulled out a bicycle. "I've been looking for that!" He pulled out some odd electronic device. "I gotta remember to get all the bugs out of this." He pulled out a half-eaten pastrami sandwich. "Oh God, I lost this thing this morning!" He pulled out his tricorder. "Sweet!" He waved it in front of Exo.

"You're freaking the kid out Goode! Put it away!" Trouble grumbled.

"He cannae do it, Captain! He don't have the power!" WrongWay laughed, impersonating Star Trek's Scottish chief engineer, Montgomery Scott.

"You are an idiot, Mike." Eric grumbled.

"You just don't like comedy." Mike pouted.

"Mike, I like comedy. It's just I prefer comedians that _try_ to be funny." Eric smirked. Mike blinked in shock.

"Knock it off!" Jason ordered. We still have to deal with Diablo."

"Duck." Jenni and Lisa said. The heroes immediately did, and a screaming Diablo was seen flying over their heads. He hit the water with a hard splash. Jake flew down and landed next to them.

"He didn't fight smartly." Jake shrugged as he returned to human form. "He was more concerned with out-powering me." Eric whistled in admiration.

"Remind me never to tick you off, man." Johnny blinked up at Red Dragon. Jake shrugged.

"Nothing big." The Boston native shrugged.

"Uhm, can someone tell me what's going on around here?" Exo blinked.

"Oh yeah, those who were marked by Diablo have no memory of their time under his control." Jenni remembered.

"Diablo?" Exo blinked. "Oh yeah! These guys attacked me and tried to…"

"It's okay, kid. You're alright." Jenni knelt down next to Exo and patted his shoulder. "We'll take you home."

"Where do you live, kid?" Eric asked. Exo blinked.

"Who are you guys?"

"We're the Southside Misfits, kiddo." Mike grinned. "Aren't we awesome? Admire our greatness!"

"You are a big goofy clown, Mike." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"We'll take you home to your family." Jason reassured Exo.

"What happened to me?"

"Now _that_ is a story." Jake grinned.

**The Southside Misfit Firehouse, a couple hours later**

"Consider yourself an honorary Southside Misfit, Kitty "Shadowcat" Pryde." Jenni put a black leather jacket on Kitty. The back featured an airbrushed scene of the Chicago skyline against a blue-and-purple night sky, and the Southside Misfit tagging above it.

"Thanks, although I doubt Scott will approve of it." Kitty smiled.

"If you have any problems with that monkey, you call me and I'll deal with him." Eric smirked. "Us Southsiders have to stick together, you know."

"I'm glad to have met you guys." Kitty laughed. "You definitely are one heck of a strange bunch."

"You should check this out." Lisa handed Kitty a CD. "It's a CD of our songs. I hope John gets to listen to it." She hugged her Pyro plushie tightly. "I hope we get to open for the Superstars one day. It would be just like a scene from John's book…" Lisa giggled evilly.

"Oh God…" Kitty groaned, remembering the reactions John's manuscript got when the X-Men first read it. **(1)** Meanwhile, Jake was talking on his Joe-Com.

**(1) - See my story "West Coast Wackiness"**

"Yeah, Trinity. Look, there's no need for a lawsuit. Talk to Jamie. It's like a tribute band. Yeah. Look, I asked. They like doing it their way, but they wouldn't mind becoming official. Yeah. Hawk wants to send two Joes over to check them out. Okay, which ones?" Jake laughed. "Oh no way." Jason and Vicki walked in.

"Exo's back home and he's doing fine." Jason announced.

"He wants to join us one day." Vicki laughed. "We gave him a t-shirt. He loves it."

"Two Joes are coming over to make you guys official." Jake announced.

"Can't wait." Mike grinned.

**The next day**

"HELP ME!!!" Beach Head screamed. He was glued to the outside of the firehouse. "RAVEN, TELL THESE KIDS TO GET ME DOWN!!!!" However, the Native American defector from Cobra was too busy exploring the rock diva within.

"_Ooh, Barracuda!_" Raven sang out as the Southside Rockers played the Heart classic.

"RAVEN!!!! QUIT TRYING TO PLAY ANN WILSON AND GET ME THE $#& DOWN FROM HERE!!!!" Beach Head screamed.

_I must remember to thank Beach Head again for testing my new super-adhesive cannon_. Johnny mentally grinned as he played.

Well, looks like another adventure comes to an end! What insanity will happen next? What'll happen to Exo and the Southside Misfits? Perhapes we'll find out sometime down the line. This is L1701E, saying keep on reading!


End file.
